


It's been a pleasure

by LucyLuxDMC



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, M/M, Nero has got only an arm, V isn't related to Vergil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLuxDMC/pseuds/LucyLuxDMC
Summary: After a battle against a powerful demon, Nero and V are their lives turned upside down. But Nero will give V beautiful days anyway
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	It's been a pleasure

Was around evening when Nero was coming home after a mission in a nearby town to Fortuna.  
As always,V was waiting for Nero return sitting on the doorstep,praying for him.

As soon as V saw Nero's silhouette on the horizon,he ran to him.   
When V was close enough to Nero,he hugged him tightly and crying.

"Nero,I missed you so much. I couldn't see you coming back and I thought for the worst. Tell me you're okay, please."

Nero caressed V's head in response. Trying to calm him down.

"Hey, I'm a tough guy, remeber?", Nero said smiling at V. "It takes more than a demon to kill me. I won't hide from you that I'm a little sore,tho." Nero added laughing. "Anyway,to restore my body,the only thing I need is your wonderful cooking. You made dinner, didn't you?"

V dried his eyes and smiled in response at Nero.

"Sure."

"Wonderful! Ah, I need to have a shower before. Would you like to wait for me?"

V nodded.

"Thanks."

Then Nero and V went back home. And once inside, Nero did as he said and he went to the bathroom.

"Hey,V. Could you bring me some clean clothes and a couple of towels?"

"Sure."

And so while Nero was undressing, V went to the bedroom to take what Nero requested.

When V came back to Nero,he saw that Nero was already taking a shower. So he decided to put the clothes and the towels on the washing machine and wait for Nero to finish showering.

While he was waiting,he decided to pick up Nero's dirty clothes and put them in the laundry basket.

As soon as Nero finished,he moved the shower curtain to get out when he saw V waiting for him.

"You don't want me to believe you've been waiting for me all this time here, do ya? Oh,V you will never change."

Then Nero gave V a kiss on his forehead.

"Nero, you know, I'll wait for you every time you need it."

"Thank you,V."

Then V passed Nero the towels.

"I'll wait for you in the kitchen. Don't be late.",V said winking at Nero.

Nero smiled in response.

"Sure."

After V leaving him, Nero dressed himself again and,after a little while,he joined V.

"Sorry for the wait. Now,I'm ready. What do you suggest?", Nero asked hungry.

"Your favorite dish,chicken casserole."

"Really? V,you always know how to seduce me through food."

"Yeah, it's true."

Then they laughed together.

"V,how I wish this moment with you lasted forever.", Nero thought knowing V's fate.

V noticed that Nero was becoming sad and this worried him.

"Nero, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Shall we eat?"

V nodded and so they dinned. Once they finished, it was time to wash the dishes and V volunteered to do it.

"Hey,V. Are you sure? I can help you,you know."

"No way! You just got back from a mission. You think about resting. I'll take care of washing the dishes. And then I can ask Shadow for a hand if I really have to."

"Okay,then..."

So Nero stood up,he sat down on the sofa and he switched the TV on. But he wasn't so interested to watch it, he was more interested to look at V. But doing so, he became sad knowing what V was going through.

"V,if only I had the power to save you, I would.",Nero thought it, clenching his fist and remembering what happened to them that day. The day when Nero lost his right arm and V got ill.

( _Flashback_ )

All happened a month ago. V and Nero were on a mission together. The inhabitants of an island hired them to hunt a powerful demon that was infesting the city.  
The fight with that demon was bloody. Nero and V had ran out of their energies while the demon was short step from being defeat. Seeing that they could defeat it with one more shot, Nero decided to lash out at it, in the attempt to give V the opportunity to kill it. But,before die, the demon corrupted,with its energy, Nero and V's bodies.  
In Nero the corruption started to spread from his right arm,having no choice, he decided to cut it off to stop the corruption before it could reach the heart.  
But V wasn't so lucky. The corruption started to spread exactly from his heart.  
By then, V's body had become weaker and weaker.

( _Flashback ends_ )

In that moment,V's voice woke Nero up from his thoughts.

"Nero,I'm done with the dishes."

"Oh,good."

V noticed that Nero was lost in thought.

"What's wrong?"

"Nah, nothing. C'mon V,come here.", Nero said motioning to V to sit down next to him.

So,V switched the light off and he sat down next to Nero putting his head on Nero's chest. After a while,while they were cuddling, V stood his head up from Nero and looked him in his eyes.

"What's wrong,V?", Nero asked a little worried.

"Nero, you'll never abandon me, will you?"

"Hey,V. Where did you ever get that idea?! I will never abandon you! You're the most important person in my life. if only I could, I would save you."

Then Nero hugged V tightly and he gave him a kiss on his head. Acting like this, Nero wanted V to understand he was not alone. To understand he was loved.

"As long as I can, I'll try to make these last days of yours, the happiest you have ever been through, because you deserve it."

In that moment,V cried. He never thought he'd have anybody would care about him.

"Thank...Thank you,Nero."

Then Nero caressed V's head.

"I told you already,over and over again. You have to stop thinking no one loves you. You have me."

"Nero...",V said,sobbing.

That night,V continued to cry until he fell asleep on Nero's chest.

The days passed and V had fewer and fewer days to live. So one day, Nero wanted to make a surprise to V.

"Sorry,V. But,today, I'll bring you to a place you will like a lot."

V looked at Nero,confused.

"Where do you want to bring me of so special."

"Don't worry,you will see it when we get there. But,first,I need you to sit down on the wheelchair."

So,Nero helped V to sit down on it and brought him outside.

"Steel yourself!"

Then Nero started to run making the wheelchair go fast.

V was laughing a lot.

"Nero, this's awesome!"

"The best is yet to come!"

After that running, Nero and V ended up to the beach.   
Nero crouched down next to V.

"Here's your gift,my love."

The sea was like a millpond and the sun was setting on the horizon.  
Seeing that beautiful view, made V cry for the happiness.

"Nero, this's the best gift I ever received. Thank you."

Nero smiled in response at V.

"I told you or not,you would like it."

"Nero,I will never be grateful enough for that."

Then Nero stood up and he gave V a kiss on his lips.

"I am grateful to you for meeting you and for being my partner in all this years. Thank you very much, V."

After that, they spend that day cuddling each other.

Some days later, the fateful moment had come. V died on a cold September afternoon. But on his face there was no sign of pain,quite the opposite, a wonderful smile adorned his face.

V had this sentence written on the tombstone:

" _This is the grave of a man who truly deserved the gift of life_ "

THE END.  
  
  
  



End file.
